Scottyland
Scottyland is a Code LTIB parody of Cartmanland. Plot Scotty Raven Jay inherits one million dollars after Grandfather Raven's death. Delighted, Scotty makes an offer to buy an amusement park, having always wanted a park all to himself without having to wait in lines. When he hears of Scotty's good fortune, Sam Jay comes down with a sore throat, which while not named in the script is confirmed to be Lemierre's syndrome. The condition becomes increasingly worse as Scotty's fortune increases. After an ad about Scotty's theme park comes on TV, Sam and Mike Macaw attempt to sneak into the theme park. Sam almost dies soon after Anna Zappinski was called in to zap him. He is taken to the hospital where he denounces his faith completely, and the LTIB videos shown by Ben Wilburn Warner and Zira Brown do little to assure him, only resulting in him believing God is even worse. In the hospital, Mike tries to reassure Sam that nobody can enjoy a theme park alone, but Scotty is shown to be having considerable fun. However, after the incident with Mike and Sam, he is forced to hire Anna, and to get the money to pay her salary, he agrees to let in two paying customers a day. More expenses begin to pile up, though, with broken rides, food, utilities and such, and Scotty ends up having to let in hundreds of people per day. Regardless, the park ends up becoming incredibly successful, as the fact that more and more people were slowly allowed in when Scotty absolutely had to. In the hospital, Sam watches a news broadcast which tells him that the park is incredibly successful and making lots of money, and it praises Scotty for being such an amazing businessman. He abruptly suffers from septic shock, and although he is resuscitated, it becomes clear that he is losing his will to live. Meanwhile, though, Scotty is furious that his park is completely full. He sells the park back to its original owner for a profit. However, his money is promptly taken to pay off Officer Flanigan and a lawsuit, as Ezekiel died on one of the roller coasters. He also owes an additional thirteen thousand dollars for attempted fraud which he cannot pay. He frantically tries to buy the park back from the owner so he can pay it off, but the owner won't resell due to the parks' new-found success, and the fact Scotty has no money to buy back the Park. With Scotty now on the verge of throwing a tantrum, Mike gets the idea to bring Sam down to the park. Scotty is extremely miserable and frustrated; more so than if he had never acquired the park in the first place. Scotty then throws a tantrum, but Anna zaps him and puts him in horrible pain. Observing this justice, Sam throws a happy tantrum and conquers his illness once and for all. After Mike and Zira express happiness over Sam's survival, Sam realizes there is a God who cares after all for him. Trivia Although this episode is mostly LTIB, it also features characters not from LTIB (Ezekiel being the major example), thus this is not in the LTIB category. Category:Events